1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axle mechanism, and more particularly to an axle mechanism with the top and bottom of a support member connected to a upper hinge device and a lower hinge device respectively, and the upper and lower hinge devices are connected by a dual link rod module for maintaining the original angle of the support member unchanged, when a user adjusts the elevation and the front and rear distance of the upper hinge device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display device such as an LCD or a plasma TV usually features light, thin and radiation free advantages, and thus such display devices gradually replace the traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors. Since LCD and plasma display devices come with a restricted viewing angle, therefore at least one axle is generally installed at a base of the display device, such that the display device can have the function of adjusting the angle of elevation with respect to the base of the display device.
However, such method cannot provide the function of elevating a flat panel display or moving it back and forth, and thus manufacturers developed a four-linking rod structure, wherein the axle mechanism includes two parallel link rods disposed separately on both sides of the axle mechanism, and each link rod has a hinge disposed on each side for changing the distance between the two link rods to adjust the elevation, since the size of the link rod is fixed. Therefore, a supported object such as a flat panel display can maintain the original angle during the moving process. However, the shortcomings of the axle mechanism with four link rods resides on that there are too many pivotal connecting positions, and the transmission of moment of force is in an N-shape, and thus losses and damages are inevitable. Since the axle mechanism with four link rods of this short has more pivotal connecting points and a complicated structure, the level of difficulty for the assembling process is increased and the manufacturing cost remains very high.
Based on the foregoing shortcomings of the axle mechanism with four link rods, the inventor of the present invention developed a “Turning and elevating axle mechanism” as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. M263727, and such axle mechanism comprises a support member, a lower frame disposed at the bottom between two axle boards of the support member, two corresponding lower axles installed at the bottom of the support member, an upper frame disposed at the top between the two axle plates of the support member, two corresponding upper axles installed at the top of the support member, and two pulling plates disposed on external sides of the two axle boards which are comprised of two pulling plates. The lower frame and upper frame of the invention are integrally installed at an axle mechanism, and such components become necessary components. However, different manufacturers design flat panel displays and bases with different specifications, and some of the components cannot be shared.